


'Еволюция

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Когда ребенок выясняет политические термины - это повод напрячься.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 10





	'Еволюция

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 5, ключ: Эволюция

\- Паааап!  
Настойчивый голос Эни ворвался в полуденную дрему с настойчивостью какого-нибудь джедая.

Кос вдохнул, открыл глаза и взглянул на пасынка.  
Ай, ладно, сына, младшего причем, что тут душой кривить.

\- Что случилось, Эни?  
\- Пааап, а что такое 'еволюция?  
\- Эволюция? - Палпатин задумался над объяснением. - Это такой принцип, что все живое развивается в сторону улучшения. Вот ты пойдешь в школу, Мол уже учится в колледже, а я отучился и там, и там, и сейчас очень умный сенатор.  
\- Нее! Это я знаю! - Эни замотал головой и старательно выговорил. - Л'е-во-лю-ци-я!  
\- Революция? Это... Это когда ты захватываешь капитанский мостик и объявляешь себя капитаном моей яхты, - терпеливо перевел Кос в понятную ситуацию термин. Это что он такого услышал сегодня?..  
\- А с... ш-ш-шантаж? - старательно выговорил Эри упрямую букву, продолжая расспрос.  
\- А это когда ты прячешь сейбер Мола и отдаешь только в обмен на капитанские ключи от спидера, - ответил отец подозрительно. - Только тебе это зачем сейчас?

Эни безмятежно посмотрел на папу небесно-синими глазами, но Кос почему-то ему не верил.


End file.
